Bad Memories
by Satoyusavasa
Summary: (One Shot) Yusuke's been acting weird for the past week, and Kurama and Hiei have noticed. Keiko and Kuwabara know why, but is there a specific reason Kuwabara won't tell Kurama and Hiei? Rated PG-13 for language.


Disclaimer: I don't Yu Yu Hakusho and any of the characters that are in that show. But I do own this story. Cuz well...I thought it up and wrote it. Logical, ne?  
  
A/N: Hey! This is my first YYH fic, so don't flame me horribly. And the idea of this story prolly isn't what really happened, but I've only gone the CN distance, so I have no clue what happens after the Dark Tournament. Oh yeah, and sorry if my grammer bugs any of you, but it's not proper, cuz I didn't grow up with a proper vocabulary, and I have a habit of writing like I'm saying it. But otherwise, enjoy my story!  
  
Rated: PG-13 for language  
  
-Bad Memories-  
  
Kurama and Hiei watched Yusuke walk down the street, alone, after dark. Yusuke looked extremely pissed about something, and Kurama and Hiei had noticed.  
  
"He's been like this for the past week." Hiei explained as Yusuke kicked a can a good distance away. "And he seems to get even more pissed, if possible, every night."  
  
"Night? Does he always walk at this time?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Yeah...always about an hour after sundown."  
  
"Perhaps Kuwabara knows what's wrong with him." And with that, the two demons disappeared.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yusuke turned the corner and crammed his hands in his jackets pockets. He knew Kurama and Hiei had been watching him the entire time and probably talking about him as well. But he didn't care. Why? Cuz he was fuckin' pissed and he didn't really give a shit about anything anymore.  
  
As Yusuke remained deep in thought, his brain decided to not make him focus on where he was going. His legs just carried him to no specific place. But that didn't matter. Well...it didn't until he snapped out of his continuous train of thought and looked at where he had been taken. And it was really that last place on Earth he wanted to be.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kurama knocked on Kuwabara's door. After a few moments, Kuwabara's head poked out.  
  
"Uh..." he blinked a few times. "Hey guys. What are you doing here?"  
  
"May we come in?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Wha...? Oh, yeah, sure." Kuwabara opened the door all the way and Kurama and Hiei entered. Kuwabara raised and eyebrow at Hiei's prescence. He walked over and sat on his couch, turning the TV off.  
  
"Since shorty's here, I'm guessin' this is business." Kuwabara said.  
  
"Watch it ugly." Hiei growled, his sword glinting menacingly in the light.  
  
"Now is not a good time to be arguing." Kurama said. He sat down in a chair. "It's sort of business..."  
  
"Do you know what's wrong with Yusuke?" Hiei asked quickly. Both Kurama and Kuwabara noticed Hiei probably wanted to get out of Kuwabara's house as soon as possible, so Kuwabara decided to take as much time as needed, just to piss Hiei off.  
  
"What d'you mean, what's wrong with Yusuke?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"Now Kuwabara." Kurama said, somewhat seriously. "I know you've noticed that Yusuke's been acting, well, different the past week. I don't re-call hearing one sly remark and he even asked Botan to leave him alone for the next week and a half a week ago."  
  
Kuwabara looked out the window. Actually, he knew what was wrong with Yusuke. Keiko had given him a heads-up, well, a week ago. But he didn't know if Yusuke would want the guys to know. It was pretty personal, and damn, Yusuke's punches hurt. So, he decided...  
  
"Sorry guys. No clue. Maybe...uh...Keiko knows." Kuwabara mentally punched himself a couple of times for adding that last part. "That's just great." he thought. "Keiko'll tell them and then Yusuke'll find out it was me that suggested they ask her and he'll beat the shit outta me."  
  
"Alright Kuwabara." Kurama stood up. "Thanks anyway. See ya later."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yusuke glared at the house. He thought about throwing every object in a five mile radius of where he was standing at the house, but then he saw a family inside, and his expression softened immediately as he watched them.  
  
A woman, who he guessed was the mother, had long brown hair and was playing with a black haired boy who looked about six or seven. Then, a man with black hair entered the window view, gave his wife a kiss on the cheek and picked up the boy.  
  
Yusuke snorted and turned around, walking in the opposite direction.  
  
"Yusuke..." a soft voice said. Yusuke stopped, paused, and then turned his head around.  
  
"Hey, Keiko." He said in a dull voice. Keiko approached him and looked at the house.  
  
"I had a feeling I'd find you here." She put her hands behind her back and watched the family.  
  
"I just happened to pass it." Yusuke said, his famous stubborn look now on his face.  
  
"I find that hard to believe. Considering you just happened to pass THIS house on THIS night. I don't even think you go near this area at all, usually."  
  
"Feh..." Yusuke started walking away.  
  
"Yusuke." Keiko said firmly. She hurried and caught up with him. "You can't keep running away from this." Yusuke kept walking, seeminly ignoring her. She frowned, grabbed his arm and turned him around. "Listen to me!! You've done this every year for the past TEN years!"  
  
Yusuke took a deep breath. "And what do you EXPECT me to do?!" Yusuke asked firmly. He probably would've yelled at the person telling him this, but he couldn't yell at Keiko, no matter how hard he tried.  
  
"You have to face reality, Yusuke. He's gone. I know it's hard, but it's the truth!"  
  
Yusuke opened his mouth to say something, but Keiko put her hand on it and stopped him.  
  
"The truth is reality, Yusuke...and reality isn't what you always want it to be." Keiko said, looking at him directly in the eyes. He just stared back.  
  
"He left me when I was only four years old, Keiko. It'll take a hella lot of time before I get over that." And with that, he turned around and walked away. Keiko sighed and put a hand on her head.  
  
"Keiko." She jumped slightly and quickly turned around. Kurama and Hiei were standing there.  
  
"Kurama. Hiei. What are you doing here?" She asked.  
  
"Looking for you and Yusuke." Hiei said, as though it was the most obvious thing on the planet.  
  
"What was all that about?" Kurama asked.  
  
Keiko looked at the house with the small family.  
  
"Tonight is the ten year anniversary of the night Yusuke's father left him and his mother."  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ___________________  
  
And that's all this story is. It was one of those one-shots. Mainly to see if enough people like my work so I know if I should continue writing fan fics cuz I mean, what's the point of writing them if no one likes them? ^.^; So, review this story, please! And like I said above, I doubt this is the same way it actually happened in the original story, but this is an interesting perspective, don't ya think? :) Well, the outcome of this story will tell me if I should write more or not. Peace out!  
  
-Sar-  
  
Review Review Review! Write there! Click that little button! Ya know you wannaaaa! 


End file.
